Blood and Magic
by DreamOnGirl96
Summary: Draco takes help from Albus Dumbeldore and goes to Cross Academy as a Day Class student. There he meets Zero, Yuki and Kaname along with the rest of the night class.


**Blood and Magic [Harry Potter and Vampire Knight Crossover]**

**By: DreamOnGirl**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Vampire knight and Harry Potter. All the rights are to their rightful owners.*sobs quietly***

**PS: There is a bit of change in time period.**

** In Vampire Knight, Rido is not yet killed and in Harry Potter, Draco goes to Albus Dumbledore in the beginning of his sixth year and asks for help :)**

* * *

_**"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."**_  
_**~J. K. Rowling **_

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Draco Lucious Malfoy:** Pureblood Wizard, Malfoy Heir, Prince of Slytherin and Death Eater.

**Kiryuu,Zero: **Cross Academy Guardian, Vampire Hunter, Level D Vampire.

**Kuran,Kaname: **Cross Academy Night Dorm President, Pureblood Vampire, Kuran Heir.

**Kuran,Rido: **Pureblood Vampire, Uncle of Kaname Kuran.

**Kuran,Yuki: **Night Class Student, Pureblood Vampire, Kaname's sister, former Cross Academy

Guardian

* * *

**Other Characters:**

**Cross, Kaien: **Headmaster of Cross Academy, Ex-Vampire Hunter

**Touga,Yagari: **Sensei of Kiryuu Zero & Ichiru, Teacher of Night Class, Vampire Knight

**The Night Class: **Shiki, Senri

Hanabusa Aido

Takuma Ichijo

Akatsuki Kain

Ruka Souen

Maria Kurenai

Seiren

**Severus Snape: **Half-blood Wizard, Teacher at Hogwarts, Death Eater, Head of Slytherin House, Spy to the Order of Phoenix

**Narcissa Malfoy Ne Black: **Pureblood Wizard, Lady Malfoy

**Lucious Malfoy: **Pureblood Wizard, Lord Malfoy, Death Eater

**Pairings: **Draco/Rido, Kaname/Zero, Yuki/Aido, Kain/ Ruka, Snape /Narcissa, Takuma/Shiki

* * *

**Preview:**

Draco Lucious Malfoy may seem like the Devil's spawn that always has nasty evil plans in his head but the truth is the real Draco is a young boy who grew up misunderstood. In reality, it didn't matter to him who had Pureblood or who had lesser blood, to his seventeen year old self all the blood looked the same. He kind of wished he was born to a normal muggleborn family without any magic and a bloodthirsty evil wizard living in their house. But alas, this was his fate. He was misunderstood by the society along with his mother because of everything his father did. And right now Lucious Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban for all the evil he did and truthfully that man needs to be locked up for the rest of his life.

Draco was currently getting ready to leave for Hogwarts to begin his sixth year. The seventeen year old was usually excited to return to Hogwarts to get away from his father but this year he didn't want to leave his mother alone. But his mother had insisted that she would be fine and that she was a grownup wizard with a wand and she was perfectly fine defending here self even if anything happened. After promising his mother that he would write to her every week he was ready to return to continue his studies.

Draco Malfoy boarded the Hogwarts express that year knowing this year was going to be a bad year. It all started when his father was captured and Dark Lord decided to visit the Manor saying that to pay for Lucious mistake Draco had to take his place and perform the task allocated to him. Draco was furious but he couldn't do anything because the evil man had his wand pointed at his mother promising her death. Draco glared at the dark mark on his wrist thinking about the impossible task he was provided with.

Feeling hopeless for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy expected help from the twinkled eyed headmaster who was the only one who could help him. Accepting help from the man who he was supposed to kill would have never been a choice the younger Malfoy would have ever made but he knew that was the only way.

Draco Malfoy hated being weak. He was a powerful wizard, something only his mother and godfather knew other than him. He was born from two of the most powerful pureblood lines in the wizarding world. He had blood of Malfoy and Black lines in him. He was an intelligent young wizard with the gifted ability of performing wandless magic which was a rare gift only the most talented and powerful wizards could master. He had spent most of his free time in the Malfoy library reading books that helped him learn more about the different arts of magic.

Albus Dumbledore promised his mother's safety and informed him that he needed some where far away from England since he was sure Voldermort would come after him when he finds out about his abilities.

Severus Snape promised the young Malfoy that he would look after his mother and promised they would keep in contact whenever they could.

With one last hope that Harry Potter would be able to get rid of He-who-must-not-be-named Draco Malfoy said a finally good bye to the wizarding world as he apparated away to Cross Academy.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Please review and tell me!:)**

**~DreamOnGirl96**


End file.
